Laughing Skull clan
The Laughing Skull clan is a very deceptive and treacherous clan of orcs that is distrusted by most of the other clans for their kinship of thievery and assassination. Although their loyalty is questionable, their skill and audacity are unequaled. Their treacherous leader, Mogor the Ogre, and most of his clan remained in Draenor during both of the crossings. Known members Beyond the Dark Portal Before the reopening of the Dark Portal When the elder shaman Ner'zhul first began developing his plan to open more Dark Portals, he required the knowledge of a specific order of death knights who knew how to rebuild the original Dark Portal. Mogor, the renegade ogre-mage of the Laughing Skull clan, had taken control of this group of death knights and was using them for some dark purpose of his own. Ner'zhul ordered a small force of orcs, ogres, and a death knights from the Shadowmoon clan to attack the Laughing Skulls and subjugate Mogor's death knight, although the death knights were using the color of the Shattered Hand clan, they were secretly manipulated by Mogor. Ner'zhul forces rescued Grom Hellscream, who had been held prisoner by the Laughing Skull clan, and with his help the attack was carried out successfully and Ner'zhul gained the knowledge required to open to portal back to Azeroth and begin the next stage of his plan. Second crossing After the reopening of the Dark Portal a group of Laughing Skull warriors crossed it, they established near the citadel of Nethergarde, there they fought against Danath Trollbane and his army, in this battle all the Laughing Skull warriors on Azeroth were killed by the Alliance of Lordaeron. The Alliance invasion of Draenor When the human armies invaded Draenor, the Laughing Skull clan fended off the Alliance Expedition with a daemon and skeletal warriors but were defeated. Then the Alliance Expedition invaded the shipyards of Zeth'kur, with this the clans were driven to new heights of fury, one of the nearby island of Zeth'kur had a Laughing Skull encampment and was destroyed by the Alliance. After defeating Deathwing the Alliance attacked the Skeletal Coast, one of the islands near the coast had another Laughing Skull encampment, the clan's warriors were defeated, however they delayed the Alliance and before they could attack the Fortress Shadowmoon, the Laughing Skull stole the Book of Medivh from Ner'zhul. The betrayal of the Laughing Skulls When the Alliance Expedition went in search of the Book of Medivh, they sided with Mogor and his clan. In exchange for the dominance over the northern clans of Draenor and securing the passes across the Blade's Edge Mountains, he promised to deliver to the humans the Book of Medivh. The Alliance forces had now formed a truce with the Laughing Skulls.Excerpts from the Journal of Archmage Vargoth Khadgar, Alleria, Turalyon, and their strongest warriors reinforced Mogor and the Laughing Skull clan and stopped the Bonechewer clan, then attacked a stronghold of the Thunderlord clan (possibly Thunderlord Village) and destroyed it, gaining the control of the region. Mogor was uncharacteristically true to his word, and managed to escape the wrath of the shaman Ner'zhul, when the world of Draenor tore appart, Mogor and his clan went with it. After helping the Alliance obtain the Book of Medivh, Mogor and his clan apparently remained with their newly won lands as the Alliance continued on to the Dark Portal. While the Shadowmoon clan fled through one of the newly created portals there is no sign that Mogor and the Laughing Skull clan did the same. Current state Following the destruction of Draenor, a brutal pit lord named Magtheridon rallied the surviving orcs under his rule. After Illidan captured Black Temple and imprisoned Magtheridon, the forces of Outland (as named by Magtheridon) were once again united under one banner. The present-day Laughing Skull clan is now based in the northernmost reaches of Nagrand, possibly still under the sway of the aforementioned pit lord. Laughing Skull assassins can also be found throughout the Blood Furnace of Hellfire Citadel, striking from the shadows before adventurers knew they were there. Types * Laughing Skull Ambusher * Laughing Skull Enforcer * Laughing Skull Legionnaire * Laughing Skull Rogue * Laughing Skull Warden References External links * Caydiem's forum post regarding the Laughing Skull clan. fr:Clan Crâne Ricanant